


Green Scarf

by galaxystiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Christmas Fluff, First Crush, Gift Giving, M/M, Snow, Snowmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxystiel/pseuds/galaxystiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wants to build a snowman that looks exactly like Dean, the cool kid from down the street. Big green button eyes, freckles... they’re all generic features, right? Nobody should be able to guess it’s meant to be Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Scarf

“It’s snowing!” Gabriel crowed, standing on the window ledge and peering out at the winter weather.

Castiel looked up from his cereal, dropping his spoon in excitement as he toddled over to the window. “I can’t see!” He complained, jumping up to look at the snow and cheering when he caught a glimpse of the entirely white street.

Gabriel’s voice had carried enough that Michael and Lucifer both made an appearance, already donning their coats, winding a scarf around their necks before their dad even had to tell them to.

“Alright, Castiel, if you’re done with your breakfast, you can go out and play for a while,” Chuck said pulling his son close and helping him into his matching grey gloves, scarf and bobbly hat, before pulling on his thick winter coat. “You know the rules. No further than five houses on each side. If your brothers go further, you come back, understand?”

“Yes, Dad.” Castiel beamed, impatiently tugging away so he could put his boots on and follow his brothers out into the snow.

By force of habit, he looked towards the Winchester house, just a few doors down and across the street, but he didn’t expect to see the boys out playing. Dean was a year older than him, but he loved to sleep in late. Sam would be up already, an early riser, but he wouldn’t go out without Dean. He didn’t like the way Gabriel teased him. Castiel and Dean weren’t really friends, but Castiel thought Dean was the nicest boy in the world.

“I’m gonna build a snowman,” he decided, as his brothers started a snowball fight with each other. He started gathering armfuls of snow, squeezing it together and rolling it into a ball as he started to make the base. Pretty soon, he had an impressive snowman, with Michael helping him lift the head and setting it in place.

Now he had to work on the face. He wanted the snowman to look like Dean. “Gabriel? How do I give a snowman freckles?” Castiel asked, using some stones to create a smile. “And I want to give him a green scarf, but my scarf is grey. How do I make it green?”

Dean wore a green scarf every day in winter, because his mom knitted it especially for him. It always looked soft and warm, and Dean never let anyone touch it. It was the exact same shade as his eyes, and Castiel loved how it looked on him.

“Dye,” Gabriel called out, ducking a snowball from Lucifer. “You know, like what mom used to use to make her hair blonde. And if you bring a can of Coke out, I’ll show you how to make your freckles.”

Castiel nodded slowly, admiring his snowman one last time, before toddling inside to find his scarf. He didn’t have any dye, and he doubted his dad would give him any, so he decided to use paint instead. He spent about half an hour painting his grey scarf a bright, vivid green. It didn’t really look like Dean’s scarf, because it wasn’t the right colour, but it would do nicely. And his neck was a little cold now, but it was worth it to see his finished snowman. Grabbing a coke from the fridge, he hurried out, draping the scarf around the snowman and pulling a face at the green paint all over his gloves. He should have let it dry first. He pressed two green buttons into the snow to create big green eyes.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at the snowman, but dutifully ducked out of the snowball fight, taking the can of soda and shaking it thoroughly.

“Now watch,” he told Castiel, popping the tab and letting the Coke spray over the snowman’s face, leaving him with brown spots. “Freckles!”

“Hey! Cool snowman, Cas!”

Castiel turned to see Dean and Sam hurrying towards them, Dean with his beautiful green scarf wound around his neck. He beamed at the compliment from Sam, blushing shyly as he looked up at Dean.

“What do you think, Dean-o?” Gabriel asked slyly, watching as Dean’s face turned an unusual shade of red, that couldn’t be chalked down just to the cold. “Awful lot like looking in a mirror, huh?”

Castiel’s jaw dropped. He hadn’t realised that Gabriel would be able to guess that the snowman was Dean. His face turned bright red and he ducked his head.

“It’s not. It’s my snowman, that’s all,” he muttered.

“And that’s why you ruined your scarf and gloves? Because you were  _so_ desperate to paint it green.” Gabriel crowed triumphantly, nudging Dean in the side. “Big green eyes, freckles, green scarf… think Cassie has a little crush on you, kid.”

Castiel’s face dropped, his lip wobbling as Gabriel made fun of him. Tears stung his eyes as he turned away, unable to even look at Dean. “It was just a stupid snowman,” he choked out, before running away, hurrying up to his room.

Throwing himself onto his bed, Castiel sobbed into his pillow, sniffling pathetically. Gabriel was mean, Dean wouldn’t want to be his friend now. He was too cool for Castiel anyway, Dean would be going to middle school next year, he wouldn’t want to bother with a baby.

Staying on his bed until all his tears dried up, Castiel decided he was going to stay here all day. He would never speak to Gabriel again, because Gabriel was mean and nasty. Sadly, Castiel hugged his pillow, startling when he heard a tapping sound from his window.

Swallowing, he moved across and looked out spotting Dean perched on the branch next to his window, waving at him and grinning.

Lips parting in shock, Castiel fumbled to open the window, leaning out to look at Dean. “You shouldn’t climb that tree, Dad says it’s not safe, especially in the snow,” he warned Dean, looking down at the high drop.

Dean smiled, shimmying along the branch and gently pushing Castiel back so he could climb in the window. “I was careful,” he smiled, closing the window behind him.

Castiel noticed Dean wasn’t wearing his scarf anymore, and wondered what had happened to it. There was no way Dean would have lost it.

“You’re getting my floor wet,” he said instead, pointing at Dean’s wet boots.

Dean glanced down and pulled a face, sitting down on the bed so his feet weren’t touching the floor. “I got you a present,” he muttered, looking at his feet, and pulling a package out of the front of his coat. It was badly wrapped in blue paper, and Dean had obviously done that himself.

Reaching out to take it the squishy package, Castiel looked down at the wrapping as if he didn’t know what to do with it. “Thank you, Dean,” he breathed, shyly.

“Well, you have to open it,” Dean laughed, nudging Castiel with his boot. “Go on.”                                    

Castiel tore into the wrapping paper eagerly, letting out a loud gasp when he unravelled Dean’s scarf. He pressed it to his cheek immediately, revelling in the warmth and softness. It smelled a little like Dean too. “But… this is your favourite scarf. I can’t think this, Dean, what will you wear?”

“Mom’s gonna knit me a new one,” Dean admitted. “A blue one this time. And I thought you might like this one.”

“I do,” Castiel blurted, winding it around his neck and beaming. “This is the best present ever, Dean, thank you.”

Dean nodded, a little awkwardly, but it was clear he was pleased. “I liked your snowman,” he mumbled, after a moment.

Castiel frowned, and scuffed his socked foot along the floor. “It wasn’t meant to be you,” he lied, still feeling thoroughly humiliated about that.

“Oh,” Dean replied quietly, fidgeting. “Just ‘cause I made one that looked like you.”

Looking up, Castiel couldn’t help but feel hopeful. Dean had made a snowman that looked like him?

“Really?” Castiel breathed.

Dean’s cheeks turned pink and he nodded. “It’s not great, like yours,” he added quickly. “It’s kinda small and crappy. But I didn’t have a lot of time. You want to go and look at it?”

Castiel nodded, getting up and pulling his boots back on. Reaching out, he took Dean’s gloved hand within his own, flushing when Dean’s fingers curled around his own in response. Leading him downstairs and back outside, he smiled at the mini snowman with blue buttons for eyes, right next to his own snowman.

“Thanks, Dean,” he said softly.

Dean cleared his throat and smiled in response. “Snowball fight!” He yelled, scooping up a handful of snow and tossing it at Cas, hitting him square in the chest.

Castiel laughed, gathering up his own handful, his heart thudding with excitement as he swerved the two snowmen, sitting side by side. They would melt before long, but Castiel couldn’t shake the feeling that he and Dean would be side by side for much longer than that.

**Author's Note:**

> [MY TUMBLR](http://blueeyedangel.co.vu)


End file.
